


Slang can be a bitch.

by dontthinkiwont



Series: Autistic Lance (Voltron) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Lance (Voltron), Character Study, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Humor, Lance (Voltron) Swears, M/M, Multi, anyways enjoy, autistic author, its more me just figuring out how to write them in conversations, just one big long self projection folks, me venting, not rlly though, or my attempt at it at least, this aspie in particular, whats up thots, yeah so anyways slang can be rough for aspies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontthinkiwont/pseuds/dontthinkiwont
Summary: Season 1 Episode 1, "Rise of Voltron": "Here's an option, shut your quiznak!" "I don't think you're using that word correctly."





	Slang can be a bitch.

Slang can be, uh, tough. It's not Lance's fault by any means, it's not his fault that he can't understand how to use a STUPID word that sounds STUPID and doesn't even make sense. What the fuck does fucking _quiznak_ even mean, it literally sounds like someone was eating alphabet soup and took out a spoonful of letters and said, _"Hmm, this'll make a good word for sure!"_ Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stu -

"Dude," Hunk wheezed, knocking Lance out of his fury-caused stupor. "Say it again. Say exactly what you just said...again."

Lance sunk deeper into the couch, hunching his shoulders to his ears in a half-thought-out attempt to hide his blush.

"Well, I'm not gunna say it again cuz you guys are obviously laughing at me."

"Lance, please," Pidge giggled from where she was perched out the lounge's couch, laptop all but forgotten.

"I...I was complaining about my training scores, so Keith told me to stop whining and fix it, and I told him I wouldn't be quiznaking if I hadn't already tried!"

Peals of laughter erupted from the room, even Keith letting out a small chuckle.

Lance whipped his head around to where he was sitting at the opposite corner of the couch, "I don't get it! You told me it was an Altean swear, I used it as a swear!"

"Buddy, babe, love of my life, what exactly were you trying to say?" Hunk giggled, wiping a tear that Lance was _sure didn't really exist_ from his eye.

"I meant bitching, ok? If it's a swear, then it's a synonym of English swear words. That makes sense, I don't get why you're laughing!"

"It means fuck, Lance," Keith drawled, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. "It's a synonym for fuck, think about it in that way."

"Oh," he replied quietly, calming further as he processed what he had said. "...Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Pidge snickered. "You said you were fucking, which obviously doesn't make any sense."

"Oh."

Lance started to giggle, uncrossing his arms and relaxing his posture. 

"I wouldn't be fucking if I hadn't already tried."

He wheezed about halfway through his sentence, effectively interrupting himself and setting off a chain reaction of laughter throughout the room, including himself. Lance had trouble with slang words sometimes, and that was okay. 

Sometimes you just have to be able to laugh at yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, so a quick couple of things before i get on my way. first of all, i'm not tryna feed into stereotypes or any of that bullshit. im writing from experience as i often have trouble using and understanding slang words - usually using slang for me feels like throwing darts at a dart board when your hand is shaky. i actually get my point across maybe half the time. i tried to make this sort of failed-attempt-type-feeling present in this fic, but who knows. also, the quote from the summary is what inspired me, i more see this as an AU than a headcanon if that makes sense. i don't really see canon lance as autistic, but i love his character so he's who i'm writing about. okay, that's about it! this was super short but fun to write, i hope you liked it :)


End file.
